Steam Train
| crew = Kevin Abernathy (editor) Danny Avidan (vocals, opening theme) Ross O'Donovan (voice, opening theme) Arin Hanson (beatboxing, opening theme) Barry Kramer (editor) | episodes = 531 | run = June 25, 2013 - Present }} Steam Train is a series hosted by Ross on the Game Grumps channel. Originally, the show featured Ross in all episodes (with the exception of My Boyfriend 2) and usually switched between Danny and Arin, and had several series and one-offs that featured all three at once. Barry was featured in the one-off, My Boyfriend 2, under the spin-off series, Single Train and was later featured in all three Stout Train episodes, for Banished, Surgeon Simulator 2013, and Super Smash Bros. The concept for the show comes from the fact that Ross has many Steam games that he has yet to play (according to a discussion in "The Tall Grass" and a post from Ross in the video's reddit page, he has 337 games on his Steam account, has 66 games installed on his computer, and has played around 35 of them). DOS and independently published games will also be played on the show. On the show, they play PC games instead of console games in a format identical to Game Grumps. On June 25th, 2014, the one year anniversary of Steam Train, a new intro debuted with the first episode of King's Quest VI. The intro showed Ross driving a train as he is the only constant conductor, with Arin, Danny, Barry, and Suzy as passengers on the train. The appearances of Barry and Suzy in the new intro suggested that they could make more appearances on Steam Train. This was confirmed by Ross on reddit. Barry would make his first Steam Train appearance on Cliffhorse, and Suzy would make hers on Mount Your Friends. As of September 6th, 2014, Barry has been featured on almost every episode of Steam Train together with Ross. History Originally Ross conceived the idea for Steam Train as a webshow separate from Game Grumps. He recruited Danny as his co-host. Arin helped with lending equipment and giving advice from his own experience from doing Game Grumps. At this time, Jon was still doing Game Grumps with Arin. While still working out the last details of the shows concept Arin offered to bring the show on to the Game Grumps channel, an idea both Ross and Danny were in favor of. The idea then was to have Jon and Arin do Game Grumps as usual, and have Ross and Danny do Steam Train. Ross and Danny recorded at least one session of episodes (including Castle Crashers and probably several unreleased episodes of other series either scrapped of redone later) before Jon left Game Grumps. Arin then asked Danny to do both Game Grumps and Steam Train which he agreed to do. Arin later joined Steam Train to relieve Danny half of the work, as he had commitments with his band Ninja Sex Party. On June 25th a new Steam Train intro debuted with King's Quest VI on the series' one year anniversary. It showed all the five grumps reflecting a change in the show were Ross is the constant conductor with either Danny, Arin, Barry or Suzy joining him. Cast Main conductors * Ross (2013-present) Recurring conductors * Danny (2013-present) * Arin (2013-present) * Barry (2014-present) * Suzy (2014-present) Occurred Steam Train groups * Ross & Danny * Ross & Arin * Ross, Danny, & Arin * Ross & Barry * Ross, Danny, & Barry * Ross, Arin, & Suzy * Ross, Arin, & Barry * Danny & Barry * Danny, Barry, & Suzy * Arin, Barry, & Suzy * Arin & Suzy * Arin & Barry Games played Current * Grand Theft Auto V (5 episodes) (Ross & Arin) Hiatus/Quit Season 1 * Hotline Miami (3 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * Civilization V: Brave New World (4 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Trine 2 (4 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Offspring Fling! (2 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Rogue Legacy (17 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Insanely Twisted Shadow Planet (4 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * They Bleed Pixels (4 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * The Oregon Trail (2 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * Fable: The Lost Chapters (5 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * Cave Story (5 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * Noitu Love 2: Devolution (7 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Ride to Hell: Retribution (10 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Eryi's Action (6 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Metal Slug 3 (7 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Electronic Super Joy (4 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * South Park: The Stick of Truth (8 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Broforce (4 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Spore (16 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Escape Goat 2 (4 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Life Goes On (7 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Duke Nukem Forever (4 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Dark Souls II (16 epiosdes) (Ross & Arin) * A Story About My Uncle (3 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Super Amazing Wagon Adventure Turbo (2 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * The Stomping Land (3 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * BattleBlock Theater (9 episodes) (Ross & Danny) Season 2 *Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 (5 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * My Ex-Boyfriend the Space Tyrant (3 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Unturned (5 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Five Nights at Freddy's (4 episodes) (Arin, Suzy, & Barry) * Amazing Princess Sarah (4 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * The Sims 4 (4 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Outlast (12 episodes) (Arin, Suzy, & Barry) * Double Dragon Neon (5 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (2 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (4 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (6 episodes) (Ross, Arin, & Barry) * World of Diving (2 episodes) (Ross, Arin, & Barry) * Black & White 2 (5 Episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth (5 episodes) (Ross, Arin, & Barry) * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (5 episodes) (Arin, Suzy, & Barry) * Trials Fusion (2 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Heavy Bullets (2 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Plants vs. Zombies (8 episodes) (Arin, Suzy, & Barry) * I am Bread (4 episodes) (Ross, Arin, & Barry) * Lego Island (5 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Sakura Spirit (28 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Spewer (1 episode) (Arin & Suzy) * Grow Home (4 episodes) (Arin & Barry) * Crawl (2 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Tasty Blue (3 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Castle In The Darkness (3 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Oniken (2 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (2 episodes) (Arin, Suzy, & Barry) * Besiege (4 episodes) (Ross, Arin, & Barry) Completed Season 1 * Castle Crashers (23 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * Space Quest IV (19 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * VVVVVV (10 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Leisure Suit Larry (9 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (13 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * No Time to Explain (13 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * King's Quest V (13 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * Duke Nukem II (11 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Go! Go! Nippon! ~My First Trip to Japan~ (13 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * They Breathe (2 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * DreadOut (9 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) Season 2 *King's Quest VI (24 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds (5 episodes) (Ross, Arin, & Barry) * Potatoman Seeks the Troof (2 episodes) (Ross, Arin, & Barry) * Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out! (15 episodes) (Ross & Danny) One-offs Season 1 * FTL (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Shrek Forever After (Ross & Danny) * Jamestown: Legend of the Lost Colony (Ross & Danny) * Doctor Who: The Eternity Clock (Ross & Arin) * The Stanley Parable (Ross & Danny) * World of Warplanes (Ross & Danny) * Barbie Dreamhouse Party (Ross & Danny) * Default Dan (Ross & Danny) * Loadout (Ross & Arin) * Goat Simulator (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Full Burst (Ross & Arin) * Gang Beasts (Ross & Arin) * Divekick (Ross & Arin) * Guns of Icarus Online (Ross, Danny & Arin) * The Last Tinker: City of Colors (Ross & Arin) * Drunken Robot Pornography (Ross & Arin) * Blur (Ross & Arin) * The Graveyard (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Goat Simulator ELECTRIC BOOGALOO (Ross, Arin & Danny) Season 2 * Petz Catz 2 (Ross & Arin) * OlliOlli (Ross, Arin & Danny) * Only If (Ross & Danny) * Hyper DBZ (Ross & Arin) * Secret of the Magic Crystals (Ross & Danny) * Cliffhorse (Ross, Danny & Barry) * Mount Your Friends (Ross, Arin, & Suzy) * Peggle Nights (Danny, Barry, & Suzy) * Next Car Game (Ross & Arin) * Mega Coin Squad (Ross, Arin & Barry) * Screencheat (Ross, Arin & Barry) * Gang Beasts (Ross, Arin & Barry) * Boson X (Ross & Barry) * Adventures of Pip (Ross & Barry) * Turbo Dismount (Ross & Barry) * Lethal League (Ross & Barry) * Duck Dynasty (Ross & Arin) * Don Bradman Cricket 14 (Ross & Arin) * The Deer God (Ross, Arin, & Barry) * Lemmings (Danny & Barry) * SpeedRunners (Ross, Arin, & Barry) * Wings of Vi (Ross & Barry) * Presentable Liberty (Arin & Suzy) * Reign of Kings (Ross & Arin) * Pony World 3 (Ross & Arin) Trivia * The series' game footage was originally recorded with FRAPS. However, due to issues with various games, the Conductors have since switched to a setup with separate machines for playing the game and recording. * Steam Train was originally planned to be a show separate to Game Grumps. Ross and Danny got a lot of help from Arin to make the show come to life and he suggested that Steam Train should be an addition to Game Grumps. Steam Train was then planned to become an addition to Game Grumps during Jon's run on the series. Arin and Jon doing Game Grumps, and Ross and Danny doing Steam Train. Evidence was given by Ross on a commercial he posted on his channel. The video is now unlisted, but can be found here. Gallery File:Steam Train.png|Old Steam Train logo File:This Is a Robbery.png|Old Steam Train logo with Arin File:I5OH6vA.jpg|"Arin shoots Danny" Steam Train logo File:NewSteamTrain.png|New Steam Train logo with Ross and Danny File:SteamTrainArin.png|New logo with Ross and Arin File:Ross Arin Danny.png|New logo with Ross, Arin, and Danny File:Ross Danny Barry.png|Ross, Danny, and Barry File:Ross Arin Suzy.png|Ross, Arin, and Suzy File:Danny Barry Suzy.png|Danny, Barry, and Suzy File:Ross Arin Barry.png|Ross, Arin, and Barry File:Arin Barry Suzy.png|Arin, Barry, and Suzy File:Ross Barry.png|Ross and Barry File:Danny and Barry.png|Danny and Barry File:Arin Suzy.png|Arin and Suzy File:Arin and Barry.png|Arin and Barry Category:Series